onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Spy Assassins CP9
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 508 | Beli1 = 3048 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Spy Assassins CP9: Perform | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1245 | Beli2 = 6225 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Spy Assassins CP9: Execute | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Slot Restrictions: | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2335 | Beli3 = 11675 | Title3 = CP9 | Quest4 = Spy Assassins CP9: Complete | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Slot Restrictions: | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5556 | Beli4 = 23224 | Title4 = Dark Justice | Manuals = (Rare Drop) }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to beat Spy Assassins CP9 FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Relatively easy, any team that can dish out a lot of damage and heal / tank a bit should be totally safe. Do keep in mind there will be no meat orbs for random healing. Rare encounter is who will preemptively halve your health and then run away. Last three stages each feature a mini-boss fight, starting with with 300k HP, who attacks each turn for 3596 and has a moderate DEF up. <20% he will reduce your health to 1% but turn all of your orbs to meat, so you should be able to recover your health anyway. with 281k HP attacks for more (9800 to be exact) but on a 3 turn CD. Every second turn he will lock a random unit (including captains) for 2 turns (anti-lock socket help); <20% he puts a high def up for 4 turns (still breakable with some perfects and right orbs). Final boss is with 640k, who preemptively gets immunity for 3 turns, a minor DEF up, and attacks each turn for 4218, <50% he will attack for more (its incremental 6,595<50%, 7,623<40%, 8,121<30% and 9,324 under 20%). Recommended Captains Most 2.25x ATK up captains or better should work. Tank captains are ok too. You should be able to complete this with your favorite team, whatever it is. Recommended Support Units Add your suggestions here. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Team Builder Helper